1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording apparatus and information recording method in which data recorded in a first recording medium is decoded and subsequently recorded in a second recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, when a part (frame) of video is erased during edition of MPEG-encoded and recorded video, a method of striking an erasure point in a portion to be erased is used. When the edited video is reproduced, the erasure point is detected at a reproduction time, and thereby the edited portion can be recognized. As shown in FIG. 7, the erasure point can be struck by the unit of the frame, and the frame can be erased over a plurality of GOPs. In this case, image data of the frame which is an object of erasure is recorded as it is, and only the erasure point is attached to each frame. In FIG. 7, a portion between points xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d is an erased portion.
However, the MPEG-encoded image data is constituted of three types of frames referred to as I picture, P picture, and B picture. For the P and B pictures, it is impossible to decode the picture alone. That is, only when the I picture in the same GOP is used, the P picture can be decoded. When both the I and P pictures in the same GOP are used, the B picture can be decoded. Therefore, when portions before and after the portion to be erased in FIG. 7 are reproduced, even the erased portion needs to be continuously decoded. For this, the image data of the frame which is the object of erasure is left as such. Moreover, while the erased portion is decoded, a stationary image of the image (point of L) immediately before erased is displayed, Thereby, edited content is reflected.
However, an edition intention to erase a part of the video lies in that the portions before and after the erased portion are edited to be continuous. The displaying of the stationary image as described above does not match with the original edition intention.
An object of the present invention is to provide an information recording apparatus and information recording method in which data can be recorded in a continuous reproducible state of portions before and after an erased portion, when a part of video is erased by edition.
In one aspect of the present invention, an information recording apparatus for recording data recorded in a first recording medium (1) into a second recording medium (11, 11A), is provided with: a reading device (2) for reading the data recorded in the first recording medium (1); a decoder (4) for decoding the data recorded in the first recording medium (1) based on a signal from the reading device (2); a recording device (7, 9, etc.) for recording the data recorded in the first recording medium (1) into the second recording medium (11, 11A) based on the signal decoded by the decoder (4); and a control device (12, 12A) for controlling the decoder (4) and recording device (7, 9, etc.) so that the decoder (4) continuously decodes the data recorded in the first recording medium (1) including a portion erased by edition and the recording device (7, 9, etc.) discontinues the recording in accordance with the portion erased by the edition, wherein data before/after the portion erased by the edition is recorded in the second recording medium (11, 11A) so that the data can continuously be reproduced.
According to the information recording apparatus, the recording by the recording device is discontinued in accordance with the portion erased by the edition. Therefore, the data before/after the portion erased by the edition can be recorded in the second recording medium so that the data can continuously be reproduced.
The information recording apparatus of the present invention may further include a digital/analog converter (5) for converting the data outputted from the decoder (4) into an analog signal, wherein the recording device (9) receives the analog signal outputted from the digital/analog converter (5) to record the data recorded in the first recording medium (1) as the analog signal into the second recording medium (11A).
In this case, the data before/after the portion erased by the edition can be recorded as the analog signal in the second recording medium so that the data can continuously be reproduced.
In another aspect of the present invention, an information recording apparatus for recording data recorded in a first recording medium (1) into a second recording medium (11), is provided with: a reading device (2) for reading the data recorded in the first recording medium (1); a decoder (4) for decoding the data recorded in the first recording medium (1) based on a signal from the reading device (2); an encoder (7) for encoding the signal decoded by the decoder (4); a recording device (9) for recording the data encoded by the encoder into the second recording medium (11); and a control device (12) for controlling the decoder (4) and encoder (7) so that the decoder (4) continuously decodes the data recorded in the first recording medium (1) including a portion erased by edition and the encoder (7) discontinues the encoding of the signal in accordance with the portion erased by the edition.
According to the information recording apparatus, the encoding by the encoder is discontinued in accordance with the portion erased by the edition. Therefore, the data before/after the portion erased by the edition can be recorded in the second recording medium so that the data can continuously be reproduced.
The data recorded in the first recording medium (1) may include a data string arranged along a time series, and decoding of information (P picture, B picture) included in the data string during decoding by the decoder may require decoding of another information (I picture) included in the data string.
In this case, since the data including the portion erased by the edition is continuously decoded by the decoder, it is possible to decode the data before/after the portion erased by the edition. Therefore, all the portions left by the edition can be recorded.
In one aspect of the present invention, an information recording method for recording data recorded in a first recording medium (1) into a second recording medium (11, 11A), is provided with: a reading process of reading the data recorded in the first recording medium (1); a decoding process of decoding the data recorded in the first recording medium (1) based on a signal obtained by the reading process; and a recording process of recording the data recorded in the first recording medium (1) into the second recording medium (11, 11A) based on the signal decoded by the decoding process, wherein the decoding process continuously decodes the data recorded in the first recording medium (1) including a portion erased by edition, the recording process discontinues recording in accordance with the portion erased by edition, and data before/after the portion erased by the edition is recorded in the second recording medium (11, 11A) so that the data can continuously be reproduced.
According to the information recording method, the recording of the data is discontinued in accordance with the portion erased by the edition. Therefore, the data before/after the portion erased by the edition can be recorded so that the data can continuously be reproduced.
The information recording method may further include a converting process of converting the data obtained by the decoding process into an analog signal, wherein the recording process records the analog signal obtained by the converting process into the second recording medium (11A).
In this case, the data before/after the portion erased by the edition can be recorded as the analog signal in the second recording medium so that the data can continuously be reproduced.
In another aspect of the present invention, an information recording method for recording data recorded in a first recording medium (1) into a second recording medium (11), is provided with: a reading process of reading the data recorded in the first recording medium (1); a decoding process of decoding the data recorded in the first recording medium (1) based on a signal obtained by the reading process; an encoding process of encoding the signal decoded by the decoding process; and a recording process of recording the data encoded by the encoding process into the second recording medium (11), wherein the decoding process continuously decodes the data recorded in the first recording medium (1) including a portion erased by edition, and the encoding process discontinues encoding of the signal in accordance with the portion erased by the edition.
According to the information recording method, the encoding is discontinued in accordance with the portion erased by the edition. Therefore, the data before/after the portion erased by the edition can be recorded in the second recording medium so that the data can continuously be reproduced.
The information recording method, wherein the data recorded in the first recording medium (1) may include a data string arranged along a time series, and the decoding of information (P picture, B picture) included in the data string during the decoding by the decoding process may require decoding of another information (I picture) included in the data string.
In this case, since the data including the portion erased by the edition is continuously decoded, it is possible to decode the data before/after the portion erased by the edition. Therefore, all the portions left by the edition can be recorded.
It is to be noted that to facilitate the understanding of the present invention, reference numerals of the accompanying drawings are attached in parentheses, but the present invention is not limited to shown modes.